Silent Words
by the lurker
Summary: Miss Parker deals with a Centre ghost of her past, and Sydney tries to help her.


Silent Words

THE PRETENDER  
Silent Words  
by the lurker  
  
**The Centre  
SL-20  
Tuesday 3:14 pm**  
  
She briskly walked down the middle of the abandoned corridor, heading toward the old records storage room, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She stopped walking and listened: Nothing. She shook her head at herself; even after all the years, and growing up, the ghosts of Centre past still haunted her. There was no one on SL-20, and she knew it. The level had been closed to most employees for the past seven years, and was used as a hard data storage area for those with high enough clearance.   
  
A key coded entrance to the only elevator still in operation to the level, and a corneal recognition to gain access to the corridor in which she was now standing, kept out the curious; there was no one else on SL-20. And yet....... she shivered. The gnawing feeling that she was not alone crept over her. The sooner she could locate the file she needed, the better.  
  
Parker's heels clacked along the marble floor, heading toward the door at the end of the hallway, and the thirty year old files within. She keyed in the code and turned abruptly at the sound of footsteps behind her. There was only the empty corridor looming behind her. Parker softly blew out the air she had been holding and punched the numbers into the keypad. The lock clicked, she pushed the door open, and slipped inside, slamming it shut behind her.   
  
Damn him. Damn Jarod. If he hadn't been so cryptic in the clues he had left for her in Pittsburgh, she wouldn't have had to trek down to the records archive looking for a stupid file from some leftover experiment executed in the late sixties. She went to the box labeled 1969, and she ripped off the top, tossing it aside in anger. She began fingering her way through the old file folders by month, looking for February.  
  
A click of the doorknob made her head snap around toward the door. She whipped her gun out from under her jacket, as she turned.   
  
He held his hands up grinning at her, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but, it's just me.  
  
Parker holstered her gun and let out a sigh of air, Damn it, Sydney.....What are you doing down here?  
  
He closed the door, and took a few steps toward her, I just came down to see if you needed help. I know the condition of these files....  
  
Her voice carried an annoyance that she did not feel, Yeah, I'll bet you do, since most of them were yours....pack rat....  
  
He couldn't help but grin at the mock anger in her voice, but the smile disappeared quickly when he noticed that her hands were shaking slightly.  
  
Parker...you okay?  
  
She returned her attention to the files, Of course....it's just cold down here.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, watching her, but he said nothing.   
  
It didn't take long for her to sense it; she whirled on him in true anger,   
  
An eyebrow arched slowly up, as his head thoughtfully tilted toward her, You seem a little.......edgy.  
  
I'm not, it's just--  
  
She stopped herself, not wanting to go into it. It was stupid and childish, and she wasn't about to let him know just how relieved she was that he had shown up.  
  
He looked down, trying to catch her eyes with his, the tone of his voice as soothing as a caress, It's just what?  
  
She smiled at him, It's nothing. I didn't sleep well, that's all. She turned to the boxes again, We need to find the file; there must be something in it that wonder boy wants us to unravel....  
  
Sydney frowned at her, but decided that for now, he would let it go. Eventually she would talk to him about whatever it was that was bothering her; she always did. It was simply a matter of fortitude, and over the years he had learned that he had far more patience than even Miss Parker could try.   
  
He would keep an eye on her, and he would wait.   
  
******************  
  
**Miss Parker's House  
Tuesday 7:54 pm**  
  
Parker pulled her car into the driveway, shut off the engine and leaned her head back for a minute. She was tired. She slowly exhaled, picked up her briefcase and walked toward the front door. Her eyes squinted as she noticed the child's block with the letter on it, sitting on the porch. Parker quickly glanced behind her, scouring the street for anything unusual, but there was nothing. She picked up the block and turned it over; the initials MP were carefully painted upon it. She slammed her eyes shut for a moment, an irrational fear filling her heart.  
  
Hurrying along, Parker unlocked the door and went inside, slamming the door behind her. The popping sound of the dead bolt springing into place came a second later. She leaned against the inside of the door. _Who was behind this? _ After setting her briefcase on the side table, Parker walked into the dining room, snapping on the light. She looked at the other blocks on the table, and placed the next to them.  
  
Y O U A R E M I N.....she knew what was going to come next, but when and why? The little wooden blocks had first shown up two weeks prior. The Y' turned up on the hood of her car, parked in its space at the Centre. She had almost discarded it, thinking an errant child had placed it there, but there had been something familiar about it. Upon closer inspection, she found the initials her mother had painted on all her blocks, sitting on the bottom. The other blocks had followed in similar fashion, showing up in places she frequented. But none had been at her home, until now.  
  
Parker shivered, and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of Scotch. At first, she thought it was Jarod tormenting her with one of his sick little jokes; but Jarod would never keep it going this long without contacting her, and she knew it. The liquor slid down her throat, warming her, but only momentarily. She walked back into the living room and sat down in the large chair. She tried to remember the last time she had seen one of the wooden alphabet blocks from her childhood, but it stayed just beyond her reach.  
  
*******************  
  
**Miss Parker's Street  
Wednesday 3:46 am**  
  
He stood in the shadows, watching. She paced back and forth in her bedroom, occasionally stopping to sip from a tumbler. Even in the shadows of the low light, she was beautiful. She was a thing to be cherished, a thing to behold; something meant for exhibit. He smiled. He had held the dream through his entire lifetime, and soon, she would truly be his. He would relish the moment, the taking, the possessing. But not yet.  
  
He would keep an eye on her, and he would wait.   
  
*******************  
  
**The Centre Garden  
Wednesday 1:10 pm**  
  
She strolled silently along the outer most rim of the garden area of the Centre. Concentrating had been a problem all morning, and she thought the serenity of the plants and flowers would serve to calm her, but it had not. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, even here, even now. Parker scanned the thick bushes, green with early summer, the flowers coming into full bloom. On any other day, it would have been beautiful.  
  
She walked toward the furthest point, where the ocean would be in full view, and stopped just near the cliff's edge. She nervously glanced around behind her, it _felt_ like there was someone there, and yet, there was nothing. Parker turned back toward the sun shining off the glimmering water, and she took in a deep breath, which served to assuage her slightly.   
  
Here you are, we've been--  
  
The voice from behind, made her start, and she whirled in anger, --Jesus H. Christ, Sydney....  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, and the psychiatrist took in the pallor of Miss Parker's face, and the fear in her eyes.   
  
His voice was laced with concern, Are you all right?  
  
She turned away, embarrassed, Of course, she drew in a calming breath then continued, What do you want?  
  
Sydney took a step closer to her, We had a meeting at 12:45..it's now twenty minutes after one.....  
  
Parker looked at her watch, Oh, damn it.  
  
She turned in a panic, and Sydney grabbed her by the arms, Hey, slow down. Raines postponed it. He looked into her eyes, You sure you're okay? You don't look well.  
  
Parker shrugged out of his grip and began walking away from him, I'm fine. I have work to do, and so do you.  
  
Sydney shook his head, but followed her silently. There was no pushing her, there never was. Something was bothering her, but whatever it was, she wasn't ready to share it.   
  
Patience with her had always been a necessity; some things never changed.   
  
*****************  
  
**Broots' Area  
Wednesday 3:58 pm**  
  
Parker's heels announced her arrival, and from the sound of it, she was in a foul mood. Broots looked up at Sydney, who was standing beside the tech's chair, but the older man was staring in the direction of the heel clacks, his mind already in motion.   
  
She entered the area, a slight sneer marring her mouth, What is it, Broots?  
  
Well, I--  
  
--Hurry up, I haven't got all day.  
  
Sydney's eyebrow arched up slightly at her tone, and his head tilted back slightly as it always did when his suspicion was aroused. But he refrained from commenting.  
  
Broots tried to keep his voice even, Well, from the information you gathered yesterday in the records room, we've got the next piece of the puzzle that Jarod--  
  
--Damn it Broots, is it too hard for you to just get to the point?  
  
Broots frowned, but continued, I think he's spelling out his next location with the clues.  
  
Sydney caught a flicker of recognition in Parker's eyes for a moment, but then she recovered and glared at Broots.  
  
  
  
The only thing of significance in the entire file, is the treatise that Jarod wrote about the use of the Queen in chess. There is nothing else in it having anything to do with him, and he had to have known that, therefore--  
  
--I get it, you moron, but how does that fit in with the Hotel Del?  
  
Sydney interrupted, The Hotel Del, Miss Parker is the shortened name locals use for the Hotel Del Coronado, in San Diego. Parker stared at Sydney expectantly, so he continued, I....stayed there once, a long time ago.  
  
More info than I needed, Freud, she turned to Broots, who flinched under the glare, So we have two words, Queen and Coronado.....how do they go together?  
  
I'm working on that, Miss Parker, the tech answered, I've input it into the computer and it's working on matches around the world.  
  
How long will it take?  
  
Broots shrugged, I'm not exactly sure....could be anywhere from 12 to 72 hours.  
  
She yelled at him, That's too long, Broots. By the time we get the answer, Jarod will be in Tim-buck-freaking-tu already, laughing at us. She began pacing, We're never going to catch him, until we can be a step in front of him. Don't you get that? God, what was my father thinking when he brought me back here to be chained to the two of you.... She glared harder at the two men, Send a Sweeper team to the hotel in San Diego, just in case, and keep working on it.  
  
Parker stalked out of the room, and Broots looked up at Sydney, Wow...she's wound pretty tight today.  
  
Sydney remained even, Yes, a little....  
  
He smiled slightly at Broots, but the smile faded as he stared in the direction of Parker's wake, concern taking over his features.  
  
********************  
  
**Miss Parker's Office  
Wednesday 5:26 pm**  
  
Parker sat, deep in thought. _The blocks._ It was at the edge of her mind, dangling just beyond her reach. She could see the blocks in her mind's eye, but when had been the last time.....  
  
**The Centre  
August 4, 1969**  
  
The four year old boy wouldn't stop crying, despite Catherine's best efforts to soothe him. It was yet another child Raines had stolen from god knows where; and Catherine knew she needed to put a stop to it.  
  
She pulled him closer to her, rocking him gently, Shhh, Teddy, it's all right, honey. It's going to be okay.  
  
The little boy could only sob.   
  
A soft voice from behind Catherine spoke up, Why is he crying?  
  
Catherine turned to see her daughter standing there, curiosity lighting the little girl's eyes, He misses his parents, sweetheart.  
  
Where are they?  
  
Catherine looked away, I'm....not sure.  
  
Miss Parker moved closer, studying the little boy, Isn't there anything that would make him happy?  
  
I wish I knew, honey.  
  
Maybe some of my old toys.....  
  
Catherine smiled at her daughter, That's a sweet idea, why don't you try it?  
  
Miss Parker walked over to the small toy chest in the corner of her father's office, opening the lid. She pulled out a stuffed rabbit, a Barbie and a picture book, carrying them over to Teddy. She held out the rabbit to the boy, who turned away, crying into Catherine. Miss Parker tried the Barbie and then the book, but the little boy wanted no part of it. She sighed, and looked up at her mother.  
  
Catherine's voice was soft, It was a good try, sweetheart; in this life, that's all you can ever do.  
  
Miss Parker's eyes lit up, Wait! There's one more.... She went back to the chest and pulled out a box of alphabet blocks, and brought them to the boy, How about these?  
  
The little boy stared at the blocks for a moment, then tentatively reached over toward one of them. Miss Parker smiled and handed him one. He took it and turned it over, examining it.   
  
He pointed toward the initials MP' painted on it, What's this?  
  
Miss Parker smiled, My initials....they used to be mine, but you can have them now. If you want, I mean....  
  
Catherine ran a hand through her little girl's hair, pride filling her. For the first time, Teddy smiled, gratefully accepting the box of blocks......  
  
**Miss Parker's Office  
Wednesday 5:28 pm  
  
**Parker nodded to herself. _Teddy._ She hadn't thought of him in years. Another of Raines' failed experiments. Another innocent child turned into god knows what because of the Centre and its twisted sense of creation. Parker shook her head, she had seen Teddy several times before her mother died, and then she had never seen him again. Parker began typing into her keyboard, and the search did not yield much. There was no Centre record of the boy after 1970; no surprise there, Raines rarely left evidence of his failures. And of course, there was no last name.  
  
As far as society was concerned, Teddy No-Name did not exist. She sighed, it was going to be difficult to combat a ghostly stalker who could meld into walls and disappear into thin air. A presence of whom there was simply no record. Joey, the guy from the mail room, knocked and entered her office, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Parker, but I have the afternoon mail.  
  
He set it on her desk, and she simply glared at him. Somewhat awkwardly, he backed out of her office, almost tripping over the door on his way out.  
  
Parker muttered under her breath, Broots in training...  
  
She returned her attention to what little information she had found in the Center records on Teddy. According to his file, his parents were dead, and he had been recruited for the gifted child program, his IQ testing in the high 180's. There was a release date from the Centre, dated April 18, 1970. Parker looked away, knowing deep down that it was false, and like Kyle, Teddy had most likely been kept as a Raines lab rat on SL-27, long after the release date on the Centre records.  
  
Parker sighed, shaking her head. She glanced down at the pile of mail, and the plain manilla envelope caught her eye. There was no postmark on it, just her name; it had obviously been hand delivered. She frowned, and picking it up, ripped into it. There was a single wooden block inside, E'. A shiver ran up her spine. He had finished the sentence.....now what?  
  
She picked up her phone and rang the lobby security desk, This is Miss Parker. You received a plain manilla envelope today for me, hand delivered; do you remember who gave it to you?  
  
It was Zach, the slow thinker, Well now, let's see.... Parker rolled her eyes, knowing all too well that rushing him was out of the question, he continued, there were a lot of deliveries today, Miss Parker. Hmmm, there was the vase of flowers for Ms. Collier in Marketing, and the large box for Mr. Scott in Accounting; three envelopes from the NY bio field station for Mr. Raines, and then there were the--  
  
Parker was out of patience, --Spare me the litany, just tell me about the one delivered for me, Mr. Rogers. There was silence on the other end of the phone. Parker exhaled slowly, trying to collect herself, Look Zach, I just need to know who delivered the envelope for me, I do not need the who's who of the Centre popularity poll.  
  
That's just the thing, Miss Parker, I don't remember who delivered it. Seems to me, my phone rang, and when I turned back around to the front of the desk, it was sitting there.  
  
  
  
Parker hung up the phone, annoyed. She turned the block over and over in her hands, thinking. In the handful of contacts she had had with Teddy, she couldn't remember anything happening of consequence. She had always seen him with her mother, and they had visited him on SL-11, in a small room that had a bed in it, and the small box of blocks she had given him. There had been nothing else.  
  
She set the block down on her desk, just as Broots walked in.  
  
He smiled and pointed to the block, Refresher course in ABC's?  
  
Parker was not amused at the joke. She yanked the block from the desk and tossed it in the upper right hand drawer, glaring at Broots.  
  
He cleared his throat, I was uhm, just kidding....  
  
What do you want, Broots?  
  
I just wanted to let you know that the list the computer has compiled on the Queen's Coronado thing is already pretty big, and it's not done yet.  
  
What's your point, Scooby?  
  
Well...don't you think we should start looking at some of the possibilities and eliminating them?  
  
She smiled at him, like a shark, Yes. Why don't you do that?  
  
Broots looked at his watch, I'm heading out for the day, but I'll get on it first thing in the morning.  
  
I meant now, you idiot.  
  
  
  
Her eyebrows arched in anger,   
  
I have to pick Debbie up from the sitter, and make dinner for her. I do have a life outside of this place, you know.  
  
What's that supposed to mean? That I don't?  
  
He frowned at her, I didn't say that, Miss Parker.  
  
You implied it.  
  
No, I didn't. He studied her for a moment, something was up, she was far more edgy than normal, Miss Parker.....is everything okay?  
  
She snapped at him, Her voice softened, I'm just a little tired. Look, go do what you have to, but if you could--  
  
--I'll take a spin through some of it at home tonight.  
  
He headed for the door and she called to him,   
  
  
  
  
  
He nodded and left. Parker pulled the block out from the desk drawer and stared at it once again. What could the man possibly want from her? Why did he still remember her? And what could have happened to his mind? She tried to slam down the fear which was rising to the top of her throat. It was irrational. She was armed, she could take care of herself; she knew this. But still, somehow, a Raines subject on the loose....  
  
Parker picked up the phone to call her father. She needed to tell him, she needed to hear his voice. She went as far as dialing in the number when she remembered that he was attending a conference in Geneva. She set the phone back down in its cradle; there was no point in disturbing him and worrying him over nothing. And she knew that it was nothing.  
  
But nothing continued to gnaw at her.  
  
*****************  
  
**Sydney's Office  
Wednesday 8:46pm**  
  
He looked up from his book when he heard the clack of the high heels stop in his doorway.  
  
Miss Parker....you're here late.  
  
He was exactly where she knew he'd be, and she had counted upon it, What are you still doing here, Freud?  
  
Sydney leaned back in his chair, studying her; she knew damn well that he would still be there, and her casual demeanor did not fool him.  
  
He breathed in and let it out slowly before answering her, I'm reading, which is what I usually am doing at this hour.  
  
She crossed her arms and walked into the room, Don't you think it's about time to call it a night?  
  
His brow creased slightly, What is it you want, Miss Parker?  
  
She fingered the dirigible model on his desk, Nothing. I just was on my way out.   
  
She turned and headed toward the door, his voice stopping here, Miss Parker....is everything all right?  
  
She smiled insincerely, Yes, of course. I'm sorry I disturbed you. Good night.  
  
He berated himself for a moment, knowing that he couldn't let her go when she had obviously come to him for a reason. He had been waiting for her to come to him, but then had not made it easy for her. He quickly followed Parker out into the hall.  
  
Miss Parker....I'm on my way home as well, why don't I walk you out?  
  
Parker shrugged,   
  
I'll just be a moment.  
  
Sydney ducked back into his office to collect his briefcase and jacket. Parker leaned against the corridor wall, and breathed a sigh of relief. She could have asked for Centre Security to see her to her car, but that simply would have called attention to the fact that she felt she needed an escort. Sydney accomplished the same thing, without her advertising that she was afraid to go to the parking lot alone. The only problem now, was to avoid his scrutiny. Easy enough, she'd done it many times over the years.  
  
He reappeared, clad in his jacket and carrying his briefcase, Shall we?  
  
The elevator ride to the parking level was silent. Pushing her would yield nothing, and he knew it; on the other hand, it was looking as though she had changed her mind about disclosing whatever was bothering her to him. The doors opened, and they stepped out into the parking structure. He recognized it immediately; the scanning of the area with her eyes, the poise of her body, the tension in her shoulders: She was on alert.  
  
He stopped walking and touched her forearm gently, Parker....tell me what's wrong.  
  
She tried to remain nonchalant, What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong.  
  
You've been terribly uptight for the past few days, and now you look like you're ready for battle.  
  
She snorted in derision, You've said it yourself many times, Freud, I'm a Type-A personality.  
  
Uh-uh. That's not--  
  
A noise to their right caused Parker to spin, pulling her gun from its holster, leveling it right at Manny and Jack from Accounting. The two men turned pale, stopping in their tracks.   
  
Parker exhaled slowly, and holstered the gun, glaring at them,   
  
The two men said nothing, and moved on quickly, just wanting to get away from her. Sydney stared at her, and she looked away. Parker began moving toward her car, and he followed, wrapping his arm through hers as they walked. They were once again silent as they walked toward her car, stopping by the door.  
  
He held onto her arm, turning her to face him, I'm here, if you want to talk about it.  
  
There's nothing to talk about Syd.  
  
Parker unlocked the car door, and tossed her briefcase inside. Before she could sit down in the driver's seat, Sydney had gripped her arms and pulled her closer, looking into her eyes.  
  
If you need me, Miss Parker, I'm just a phone call away, okay?  
  
She could easily see the worry she had caused, and a momentary guilt filled her, It's nothing, Syd, I'm just tired. Really. The concern in the deep brown eyes did not abate, and Parker gently stroked his cheek, You worry too much, Freud.  
  
He helped her into her car, Only about the important things, Miss Parker.  
  
She looked up at him sharply, and the soft smile lighting his lips confirmed the sincerity of the statement. Parker started the engine, and Sydney closed her door. A moment later, the fear of having to go home alone asserted itself into her psyche.  
  
She rolled down the window as he started away,   
  
He turned to look at her,   
  
Would you.......  
  
She looked away, unable to finish the request. Sydney frowned and leaned on the door of the open window of the car, examining her.  
  
Miss Parker?  
  
I'm...it's nothing, I'm sorry. Good night.  
  
She started to roll up the window, but he put a hand on the top of the glass, forcing her to stop.  
  
If I didn't know better, Miss Parker, I would think that you didn't want to go home.   
  
An awkward silence rolled by and then Parker smiled at him, I'll see you tomorrow, Syd.  
  
She put the car in reverse, pulling out, leaving him no choice but to watch her go. He shook his head; she was always so persistent in her independence, as if asking for his help was a worse fate than contracting bubonic plague. She was definitely hiding something from him. Tomorrow he would have to find out what.  
  
*******************  
  
**The Centre Parking Structure  
Wednesday 9:02 pm**  
  
He had observed them together in the parking lot, and then watched her drive off. Her independence would lead to her downfall; he would make that a certainty. He had been watching her long before he ever made her aware of his presence. He could remember the words of his mentor: All good things to those who wait. And it was true. He had waited, but now he was becoming eager. He had planned to take her then and there, in the parking lot, but the old man had gotten in the way.   
  
Patience..... He started the engine of his car and drove off, a smile pulling his thin lips into a toothy grin. He licked his lips. Patience had made it better. Slow in the taking. It was better. More satisfying.  
  
Patience with her had always been a necessity; some things never changed.   
  
*******************  
  
**Miss Parker's House  
Thursday 12:16 am**  
  
She sat in her living room chair, her arms folded, the gun in her hand. She had half expected to find him in her house when she had arrived home, but after checking through it, twice, she knew she was alone. More than once she had almost called Sydney, but she couldn't bring herself to ask for his help. What would she have said anyway? That a bunch of children's alphabet blocks had scared her? She picked up the glass and drained the rest of the scotch from it. It was time to call it a night.  
  
Parker stood up, carried the glass into the kitchen, and after checking to be sure that the doors and windows were secure, she turned out the lights. The same procedure had been completed in every room of the downstairs, and then she went upstairs. She checked all the windows, and afterwards, went to bed, placing the gun under her pillow. If Teddy had the balls to enter her bedroom, he'd leave in decidedly less parts than he had approached.  
  
******************  
  
**Sydney's House  
Thursday 1:10 am**  
  
He couldn't sleep. He had been trying for a few hours, but to no avail. His mind simply would not let go of it. He was worried about Miss Parker. It was almost as if she had been too frightened to go home. He had come close to calling her a few times, but knew that she would see it as an impingement upon her privacy, and be angry. And perhaps it was a violation. What right did he have poking into her life anyway? He wasn't her father.  
  
A slight smile tugged at his lips in the dark. He wasn't her father; but that didn't stop him from worrying about her as if he were exactly that. He vowed to himself to speak to her in the morning, whether she liked it or not; he had given her more than enough time to come to him. In most cases, she would have sought out his counsel already; the fact that she had not was his first clue that whatever was bothering her, she feared.  
  
He knew he could make her see it in a different light in the morning. Deep down, she knew how much he cared about her, and that would win out, he was confident.  
  
********************  
  
**Miss Parker's House  
Thursday 2:48 am**  
  
Her eyes snapped open when the hand covered her mouth and the weight of a body bared down upon her. She tried to reach for the gun under her pillow, but her assailant got to it first and flung it across the room on the floor. She knew it was him. She tried to scream, but he squeezed her airway. Then she felt the sharp prick of a knife in her throat.  
  
You don't want to do that, Miss Parker. I don't want to hurt you, so don't you make me.  
  
In answer, Parker fought against him. There was no way she would just give in to him, to anyone. She would not be coerced, and she would not be attacked in this way without a fight. She struggled, but he was far stronger. He smiled at her in the dark, and set the knife down on the nightstand, tightening his grip around her throat. She continued to battle him, even as he lifted her nightgown, and unzipped his pants. If only one of her arms wasn't pinned under their combined body weight, she knew she could break away. Parker kicked hard with her legs, but it had no effect.  
  
She fought him even as he forcefully entered her, pushing himself all the way into her. She tried to scream, but the hand squeezing her throat left no air to make sound.   
  
He panted into her ear as he continued to violate her, I've waited for this my entire life......my love.  
  
He slammed into her again and again, as Parker hopelessly continued to wrestle against him. As he came, he slugged her hard, in the left eye, with each of his convulsions. He lay on top of her momentarily, and then he picked up his knife, placing it once more at her throat. He tried to kiss her lips, but Parker pulled her head away as best she could.  
  
He laughed, Good. I like a struggle. He kissed her cheek, We'll do this again sometime, Miss Parker.  
  
He knew he could make her see it in a different light the next time. Deep down, she realized how much he cared about her, and that would win out, he was confident.  
  
She felt the prick of the knife disappear and before she could even think about trying to attack him, he was gone. Parker realized that she couldn't move. She could barely breathe. For a long time afterward, she just lay there, in shock. Then the reality of what had been done to her, hit her. She had been violated in the worst way she could imagine. Cries so deep and so desolate escaped her lips, and tears poured out of her eyes. Forceful sobs began to wrack her body and she rolled onto her side into a little ball.  
  
One word issued from her lips through the anguish of her cries,   
  
*****************  
  
**Broots' Area  
Thursday 10:46 am**  
  
The agitation in Sydney's voice was apparent, Try her cell phone again, Broots.  
  
Calm down, Syd, I'm sure everything's fine, you know? She probably just isn't answering the phone--  
  
Sydney paced, but tried to make his voice even, Uh-uh...just try it again.  
  
Try what again?  
  
The familiar voice from the doorway turned both their heads, and Syd breathed a long sigh of relief. At least until he saw the huge black eye Parker was wearing.   
  
He walked over to her, reaching for her face, Miss Parker, what happened?  
  
She shied away from him, moving to the other side of the room, Nothing....just had a run in with a doorway this morning. That's why I'm late. She turned to Broots, Any progress on the Queen's Coronado thing?  
  
Broots exchanged a look with Sydney, but answered her, I was able to eliminate a lot of the listings, but I don't really have a handle on a good one yet. He cleared his throat slightly, Miss Parker....you sure you're okay? That looks pretty nasty.  
  
I told you, I'm fine. She glared at both of them on her way out the door, Call me if you find something that leads us to Jarod.  
  
She exited and Broots muttered, Yeah, if you answer the phone.  
  
Sydney said nothing to the tech, but slipped out the door, following Parker into the corridor.  
  
Miss Parker...hold on a moment please.  
  
Parker stopped, but didn't turn around to face him. He walked around her and stood directly in front of her. For a long moment, they just stared at each other. It was clear to her that Sydney would not be put off. She looked away. He reached for her face, and she flinched at his touch, fear lighting her eyes. His brow furrowed, and holding her eyes with his own, he slowly brought his hands up toward her face again. Gently he brushed the hair away from the left side of her face, and tilted her head so that he could see the bruise better.  
  
No door did that.  
  
She jerked her head away from his hands, Stow it, Freud. Dr. Quincy you ain't.  
  
Did someone hit you?  
  
Of course not. I told you. I ran into my kitchen door, the one that swings, and it got me in mid motion.  
  
She started away from him, but he blocked her, I suppose the cut on your throat that you've tried to cover with makeup was made by the doorknob then, mmm?  
  
Parker glared at him, her eyes narrowing in anger, Leave it alone, Sydney. I won't tell you twice.  
  
He stood closer, Uh-huh. And if I don't?  
  
Parker smiled dangerously at him, but said nothing. After a moment, she moved around him and disappeared down the hall. Sydney stared after her, concern clouding his features. There was no way he would let this go, and Parker had to know that. He glanced at his watch. He'd give her a little while to cool off, then he'd show up at her office. Something was more than just a little wrong, he could feel it. And what he was sensing from her, scared the hell out of him.  
  
*****************  
  
**Miss Parker's Office  
Thursday 1:35 pm**  
  
She sat on her couch, in the corner of the room. A sketch pad in her lap, and she was drawing the face of a man; the face of the man she hated. Tears streaked her face as she drew his likeness on the page. She wanted to hang the picture up, and put a bullet through it. But she needed to find out more about him, before she would have a chance for revenge. The door to her office opened, and she quickly wiped the tears off her face.   
  
Sydney stepped in, and peered around the door at her, Miss Parker?  
  
She sighed, What do you want?  
  
I know when you're trying to hide something from me, Parker. What's going on?  
  
He walked into the room and over to the couch, bending down to inspect the sketch. Parker snatched it up before he could really look at it, and moved behind her desk, using it as a barrier between them.  
  
What's your point, Sydney?  
  
He stood right in front of the desk, staring at her, My point, Miss Parker, is that I want to help you, if you'll let me.  
  
There's nothing going on, Sydney, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.  
  
Sydney's lips pulled tightly together, Look, Miss Parke--  
  
--Which part of my last sentence didn't you get? Leave me alone, go away; I don't want you here.  
  
Hurt filled Sydney's eyes, Parker....you don't mean that--  
  
--Get out.  
  
Sydney took a few unsure steps backward, then turned on his heel and made a quick exit out the door. Parker's eyes filled with moisture as she fell into her desk chair. She hadn't wanted to hurt him; but Sydney was the one person she couldn't fool for long, and she knew it. She was too vulnerable to him, especially now. She had wanted nothing more than to collapse into the pain she felt, and let him take care of her like he had when she was a child.  
  
But somehow, this was her fault. She had never felt shame like this before, and she couldn't let him see it. She couldn't let anyone see it. She had not only shamed herself, but her father, and her mother's memory. Parker's tears fell one after another onto the top of her desk. How could she have let this happen? The only thing she had left to her now, was to exact revenge, and to make sure no one ever found out about it.  
  
*****************  
  
**Broots' Area  
Thursday 3:06 pm**  
  
Parker entered quickly and practically slammed an artist's sketch of a man on his desk.  
  
Damn, Miss Parker, you startled me.  
  
Too bad, Scooby Doo. I need you to find out who this guy is, and Broots, do it fast, and do it quietly.  
  
She started out, but his voice stopped her, Miss Parker? Who is this guy?  
  
If I knew that you moron, would I be asking you to find out?  
  
I...I guess not. Does this have something to do with Jarod?  
  
It's personal Broots. I'd like to keep it that way. She walked back and leaned across his desk, That means you don't tell anyone, not your little bozo friends in accounting, or the freaks in maintenance...you got it?  
  
Uh...yeah. What about Syd?  
  
You especially don't tell Sydney.  
  
Parker turned and quickly left. Broots shrugged, picked up the sketch and ran it through the scanner. Whatever bug had crawled up her ass, he wanted no part of it, and he surely didn't want to be on the receiving end of anything either. The sooner he could get her the information she requested, and get it off his desk, the better.  
  
*****************  
  
**Miss Parker's House  
Thursday 11:22 pm**  
  
Parker pulled up outside her dark house, and put the car in park, but did not turn off the engine. She stared at the window of her bedroom, and her hands began to shake as she gripped the steering wheel harder. She couldn't go back inside. She knew she wouldn't be able to face the bedroom, much less sleep in it. Tears welled up in her eyes; she didn't know if she would ever feel safe again, especially in her own home. The realization that the violation she had suffered went far deeper than just the physical, began to hit home.  
  
The terror inside her came to the surface, and Parker threw the car into drive and headed back to the one place she felt fairly certain that Teddy would feel too unsafe to enter: The Centre.  
  
***************  
  
**Miss Parker's Office  
Friday 11:13 am**  
  
Sydney cautiously stuck his head into Parker's office, but he didn't step inside. She looked up from her desk, ready to yell, but couldn't bring herself to do it. They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
His voice was velvety and low, May I come in?  
  
She nodded, but didn't smile at him. He walked into the office, put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor.  
  
  
  
He raised his eyes to look at her,   
  
I assume that you came here for a reason other than pacing on my floor, Freud; you have your own floor for that...  
  
Yes.....I'm sorry if you felt I overstepped my bounds yesterday, but--  
  
--I know you're sorry, and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, Syd, I'm just tired, that's all.  
  
You didn't let me finish. I am not apologizing to you. I was about to say that I would do it again. She glared at him, not believing what she was hearing, he continued, I believe that I'm acting in your best interest, and if that makes you angry, I am sorry, but I will not let it go.  
  
Parker stood up, You know Sydney, the thing that never ceases to amaze me, is how you always manage to make it about me. There is nothing wrong. I walked into a door, and cut my neck with a ring, period, end of story.  
  
And the fact that you've been practically jumping out of your skin for the past week is explained.....how?  
  
I've told you; I haven't been sleeping well.  
  
He looked at her clothing, Which brings us to why you're wearing yesterday's rumpled suit.....   
  
She looked away, and appeared as though she were about to cry. Sydney swallowed hard; he hadn't wanted to hurt her, only to get her to open up to him. He quietly moved around the desk, and touched her arm. Startled by the touch, Parker reacted according to her training; within seconds his arm was pinned behind his back, and his face smashed into the back wall.  
  
Parker.....Parker! Let go of me...  
  
It took a moment, but then she realized what she had done. She released her grip on him, and backed away, slight shock clouding her eyes. Sydney turned around, wiped the blood from his nose onto his hand, looked at it, then up at her.  
  
His voice was as gentle as he could make it, Parker.....please let me help you.  
  
She caressed his cheek once, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry....  
  
Before the tears could fall, Miss Parker left the room. Sydney sighed deeply, his concern for her was growing exponentially. Whatever she was hiding from him, it was eating away at her nerves, and quickly. He needed to relax her enough for her to remember that she could trust him and talk to him. He looked down at her desk and the name scribbled over and over again on a notepad: Teddy.  
  
It was as good a place as any to start.  
  
**************  
  
**Broots' Area  
Friday 11:48 am**  
  
Broots was staring at the monitor of his computer, when the voice behind him startled him.  
  
What are you working on there, Broots?  
  
The tech jumped and quickly hit a key on the computer, changing the display, Uh...Sydney...what are you doing here?  
  
An eyebrow raised slightly, I came to ask your help with something, Broots.  
  
Oh, sure, okay....  
  
Sydney casually leaned a hip on Broots' desk, Who was the man in the sketch?  
  
Broots fidgeted nervously, I uhm, don't know. I was trying to find that out.  
  
  
  
Broots cleared his throat, Uh....what was it you needed me to do, Syd?  
  
Sydney smiled easily, I have a name I want you to put through Centre records for me. It's just a first name. Teddy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Broots stared at Sydney, who hadn't moved, Is uhm, that all you needed?  
  
The tech looked sheepishly at Sydney, who placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, Miss Parker is having you search for the man in the sketch, isn't she?  
  
Broots began typing search parameters into the keyboard, avoiding Sydney's gaze, Wh...what makes you think that?  
  
I saw her drawing it the other day, Broots. Who is the man?  
  
The tech stopped typing and looked at Sydney, It's personal Syd, she asked me not to discuss it with anyone.  
  
I understand that Broots, and under normal circumstances, I would respect it--  
  
  
  
But, she's been acting very strangely, and frankly, I'm quite worried about her. Broots looked away, and was not forthcoming, Syd patted his shoulder, It's okay, I understand that you don't want to break the confidence. Sydney stood up and headed toward the door, By the way, try the search for the man in the sketch by adding the parameter of the first name Teddy. I think it will come up faster.  
  
The psychiatrist turned at the door and Broots licked his lips, Do you think she's okay?  
  
No, I do not.  
  
The tech sighed, When I find something, I'll let you know first.  
  
Thank you, Broots.  
  
********************  
  
**Miss Parker's Office  
Friday 4:28 pm**  
  
Parker entered her office with Sam in tow, the latter laden with packages from a clothing store. The man sitting on the couch, startled her slightly.  
  
Sydney....what the hell are you doing in here? You have your own office, you know.  
  
He stood, Yes, but I was waiting for you.  
  
Sam looked at his boss, Miss Parker.....do you want me to take these down to your car for you?  
  
No thanks, Sam, just leave them here. I'll do it later.  
  
Yes ma'am, he answered as he placed the clothes on the couch, Is that all?  
  
Yes. I'll see you Monday.  
  
Yes ma'am.  
  
Sam left quickly and Parker moved past Sydney and sat down at her desk, ignoring him.  
  
The psychiatrist smiled at her, Tired of the old wardrobe? She looked up at him, quizzically, and he indicated all the packages, It looks like you purchased a new one, so I was wondering if you had grown weary of the old one.  
  
Her tone was pointed, A lot of old things are wearing thin these days.  
  
He laughed sardonically, I see. Sydney let the silence sit between them for a few minutes before continuing, Who is Teddy?  
  
She looked at him sharply,   
  
I noticed this morning that you had scribbled his name over and over again on a notepad. I was wondering who he was. He watched her face turn pale, and even though it was difficult, he pushed on, New boyfriend?  
  
Parker looked as though she were about to be sick.   
  
She stood up and her tone indicated her loss of control, It's none of your damned business Sydney.  
  
As Parker walked past him, heading for the door, he grabbed her arm, Where are you going?  
  
The ladies room, do you mind?  
  
From her pallor, there was little question why she was going there, Tell me who he is, Miss Parker.  
  
She struggled against his grip, becoming irrationally panicked, Let go of me..... Please let go of me.  
  
Parker pushed away from him and ran out of the room. Sydney followed her down the hall, and right into the women's restroom. She barely made it to the sink in time. Sydney shook his head as he watched her lean into the basin, heaving. He wrapped his left hand around her waist, holding her stomach, and placed his right hand on her forehead, supporting her. After a few minutes, it passed, and she leaned into his hold, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Sydney pulled a paper towel from the dispenser and wet it with cold water. Gently he wiped her face with it, and then straightened her up, turning her to look at him.  
  
Embarrassed, Parker looked away, but he carefully pulled her chin back toward him,   
  
It's just a touch of the flu, Syd, that's all. I'll be fine.  
  
He tried to draw her into his arms, but she pushed away from him and walked out the door. He sighed heavily. The door opened again, and Amanda from Personnel walked in. She stopped short when she saw Sydney.  
  
He smiled at her, Just settling a bet regarding the men's room versus the women's room. He leaned toward her on his way out the door, This one _is_ far nicer...  
  
*****************  
  
**Miss Parker's Office  
Friday 8:32 pm**  
  
Sydney stuck his head in the door, and just as he surmised, Parker was sitting there at her desk, shuffling papers.  
  
She looked up, and allowed annoyance to shine through her tone,   
  
He smiled gently, I'm on my way out for the evening, and thought if you were ready to leave, I'd see you to your car.  
  
Parker glared at him, I do not need an escort, Sydney, anymore than I need a wet nurse.  
  
He shrugged, Okay. Have a good weekend then.  
  
  
  
She returned her attention to the papers on her desk, and Sydney sighed, retreating back out into the hallway. He glanced at his watch; there was always plan b'....  
  
******************  
  
**The Centre Parking Structure  
Friday 11:26 pm**  
  
Sydney sat in his car, a respectable distance from Parker's car, but close enough for him to keep an eye out for anything odd. There had been no one around for the past few hours. Most everyone was gone; as she should have been. A momentary pang of panic hit him. What if she wasn't well and there was no one around? He sighed, there would be no peace until he was sure....  
  
*******************  
  
**The Centre  
Friday 11:34 pm**  
  
Quietly he opened the door to Parker's Office; it was empty. He frowned, and headed to Broots' Area next, but there was no one around. He checked his office and the Sim Lab, followed by her father's office. She was nowhere. Then it struck him, and he headed toward Jarod's old room.  
  
He keyed in the code and the door unlocked, he stepped inside, and Parker was asleep, curled up on Jarod's bed, tangled in the comforter. Sydney shook his head; she was impossibly stubborn, but at least she was okay. At least for the moment. He thought about waking her and sending her home, but then decided against it. He carefully untangled her and covered her with the comforter, gently adjusting her head onto the pillow.   
  
Sydney bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, Sleep well, my little one.  
  
He crept out of the room, securing it behind him. He decided that it was time to place a phone call to her father in Geneva. Miss Parker could avoid him, but he knew that she would not be able to be as evasive with her father; she never could. On some level, it hurt to know that she trusted Mr. Parker more than she did him. But that was the reality, at least as far as Sydney could see it.  
  
He would continue to do what he could for her on the sidelines, but Mr. Parker would be far more effective and he knew it. Sydney sighed heavily as he headed back toward the parking lot and his car. He was tired, and it was long past time to go home.  
  
*****************  
  
**Sydney's House  
Sunday 2:24 pm**  
  
He had tried to call her at home on Saturday, and several times Sunday morning, but she never answered. And despite the amount of messages he had left for Mr. Parker in Geneva, the man still hadn't returned the calls. Sydney shook his head in frustration. He picked up his phone again, and dialed another number. After a few rings, it was answered.  
  
  
  
Broots, it's Sydney. Listen, I'm sorry to disturb you at home, but, have you heard from Miss Parker this weekend?  
  
Yeah....she called to check on the progress of the sketch ident.  
  
Sydney was silent for a moment, then said,   
  
I haven't nailed it down yet.  
  
Broots, it's really important that you come to me with it first, do you understand?  
  
Well, not really, but if you say so.  
  
It's in her best interests, Broots, trust me.  
  
  
  
One other thing....did you happen to notice from where she was calling?  
  
Yeah, my caller ID pegged it as her office number at the Centre.  
  
Sydney frowned, Very well. Thanks Broots.  
  
Bye, Syd.  
  
Sydney hung up the phone, and a scenario for Miss Parker's behaviour began to take shape. The very idea of the pieces which fit, made him shake with anger.  
  
*********************  
  
**Miss Parker's Office  
Monday 6:14 am**  
  
The door to the office opened gently, and Sydney peered in; it was just as he had suspected. Miss Parker was asleep on the couch, an alarm clock on the table nearby. Without waking her, he entered the room, and walked over to the small wardrobe in the corner. He opened the door to it, and the brand new clothes she had purchased on friday were all neatly hanging in it, the shoes carefully placed in a row at the bottom. He shook his head, and closed the door.  
  
Sydney looked back at the sleeping figure on the couch; she had to have been terrified to the core, to react in this manner. He felt a huge pang of sadness; someone he cared deeply for was hurting and hadn't felt comfortable enough to open up to him. He wondered why Miss Parker still didn't trust him. His brow furrowed; he needed to set his own feelings aside. Now was not the time to think of that, but rather, he needed to concentrate on the best tact to take in order to help her.   
  
He sat down in her desk chair and waited, watching her sleep. Once again, his mind wandered to the possible scenarios which could have led her to such lengths. Had someone from the Centre threatened her? Beaten her? Or worse..... Sydney slammed his eyes shut against the idea; he couldn't stand it. If it turned out to be the latter, someone was going to pay. His eyes slowly opened, and blinked away the moisture which had formed in them. It wouldn't do for her to awaken and see him crying.  
  
He glanced at his watch; not much longer to wait. He suspected that the alarm was set for six thirty, although he hadn't bothered to check it. After another minute, the long hand reached half past and the alarm began to sound. Miss Parker rolled over and punched at the offending button, shutting it off. She lay on her back, oblivious to the fact that she was not alone. Sydney let it be, waiting for the appropriate moment.  
  
Five minutes went by, and Parker finally rose and shuffled to the wardrobe, choosing an outfit for the day. It was then that he finally spoke.  
  
Strange choice for a home away from home.  
  
Miss Parker started and in a flash had produced her gun and was pointing it at Sydney's head. He calmly stared at her, taking in a slow breath of air through his nose. He watched the fear in her eyes abate as she realized that it was Sydney, and there was no threat to her. The gun lowered and she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
God damnit, Sydney, what the hell are you doing in here at this hour?  
  
One could ask the same of you.  
  
It's _my_ office.  
  
He stood up, Funny, it seems more like your home.  
  
She turned away from him for a moment, then walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it, You know, Sydney, my life is really none of your business.  
  
He moved over to her and sat in the chair next to the couch, Maybe not. But I care what happens to you, Miss Parker. I always have, and I always will.   
  
Parker glared at him, Is that a fact?  
  
He looked into her eyes, his voice a low whisper,   
  
She turned away from the honesty in his face, What do you want from me, Sydney?  
  
The truth.  
  
Parker looked back at him, What truth?  
  
His voice wavered slightly, What's happened, Parker? Angrily, she stood up from the couch intent upon getting away from him, but he grabbed her wrist as she stormed past him, Please don't.....  
  
She yanked her wrist away, Don't what?  
  
His voice was so soft, she could barely hear it, Don't walk away from me. I want to help you.  
  
I don't need your help. She stalked to the wardrobe and opened it, looking through the clothes, I don't need anyone's help.  
  
Sydney stood up and began pacing behind her, his fisted hands shoved deeply into his pockets. He watched Parker as he walked. She leafed through the outfits with shaking hands; her posture was slouched and screamed of vulnerability; it seemed that a loud noise might make her bolt from the room.   
  
He stopped, shaking his head, his tone full of fear, My god, Parker, look at you. She stopped poking through the clothing, but she did not turn to face him. He continued, You're so nervous your hands are shaking like a strung out junkie; you're uncomfortable around everyone, even those whom you know would never harm you; you look like you haven't eaten or slept in days; and now you've taken up residence in the Centre because you're afraid to go home. He paused for a moment, and licked his lips, tasting his own fear, You _are_ afraid to go home, aren't you?  
  
Parker tried to swallow the tears down, as her shaking hands fell to her sides. She looked down at the floor, fear gripping her heart.   
  
She kept her back to him, and the smallest of whispers issued from her lips,   
  
  
  
She had to swallow, then, He's stalking me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney took a few steps toward her, Why didn't you say something?  
  
I....I don't know.  
  
She had still not turned to face him. Sydney's eyes narrowed, as he stared at the back of her head. She was still not telling him the whole truth. His heart dropped into his shoes; he wasn't sure if he could stand to hear it. He closed his eyes, then slowly, reopened them.  
  
You're lying to me, Parker.  
  
She finally turned to him, tears streaming down her cheeks, No, I'm not. I just don't want to go home, because...... Her voice broke, but she tried to push on,   
  
Sydney closed the distance between them so quickly, Parker gasped in terror. He grabbed her hard, by the arms, pulling her toward him.  
  
His voice was shaking with a mixture of fear and anger, You won't go home because of what he did to you there. Isn't that it, Miss Parker? Isn't it?  
  
Parker pulled her arms away, and tried to push him back, hitting him in the chest with her fists, Get away from me.... Please just get away from me....  
  
Tears filled his eyes, but he held his ground, No. I won't leave you. He grabbed her hands and held them in his, Tell me what happened.  
  
Her hysteria was rising, and the tears were turning to sobs,   
  
He stalked you, then he broke into your house...and then...  
  
No....no! Please stop! She looked into Sydney's eyes, My god, I let him rape me. I didn't stop him, I just lay there.... He swore he'd come back to do it again. She grabbed Sydney's shirt, Please Sydney, please.....I'm so afraid. She let her forehead fall into Sydney's chest, sobbing, Make me feel safe again, please. I just want to feel safe.  
  
Sydney pulled her close to him, holding her tightly, You are safe, Parker. You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen.  
  
She continued to sob into him, each of her cries feeling like a stab in his heart. Sydney was not primarily a violent man, but at that moment, he felt murder in his soul. He wanted to kill the man who had done this to her; the man who made her feel so vulnerable that she would just as soon wither up and die as opposed to live, having to face what had been done to her.   
  
He rocked her in his arms, kissing her head, speaking softly to her, Why didn't you come to me? I would have done anything to protect you from this....  
  
Parker tightened her arms around him. It was the first time she had felt safe in weeks.  
  
I'll take care of you, Parker. You just have to trust me.  
  
He was the only one she did trust.  
  
Her voice was raw with emotion, Please don't let go....  
  
I won't.  
  
He placed a gentle hand behind her neck, and pulled her head into his shoulder, nestling it there. He closed his eyes tightly. He was afraid. He was afraid for her; for the hell she would have to go through. And he was afraid for himself and his own soul. The murderous intent he held in his heart for the man who had done this to her, made his insides shake with wrath. Teddy. That was the man's name. He silently prayed for the man, in the event that he actually caught up to him.  
  
*****************  
  
**Broots' Area  
Monday 9:15 am**  
  
Is she going to be okay, Sydney?  
  
In time, yes. Look, I'm going to arrange for some time off for her with Mr. Raines. I'm afraid that our search for Jarod....  
  
Is on hold, I got it. What about the sketch, shouldn't we turn it over to the police?  
  
Sydney pursed his lips, It's....complicated, Broots.  
  
The tech's face went pale, Oh man....this guy is connected to the Centre, isn't he?  
  
Sydney nodded, Yes, I'm afraid so. Miss Parker remembers him from when she was a child. He was one of Raines' special projects. Broots shook his head in disgust and Sydney continued, Problem is, there's no record of him here after 1970, we don't even have a last name.  
  
Syd.....we can't just let this go.  
  
The psychiatrist looked up at him sharply, I have no intention of letting this go unpunished, Broots.  
  
Broots stared into Sydney's eyes, and the anger he found in them scared him. He decided not to ask what Sydney meant; he didn't really need to.  
  
Sydney backpedaled slightly, We have to find this man, Broots. He's a danger to Miss Parker, and most likely to society in general. The Centre is responsible for it, and the least we can do is get him off the streets and into the Renewal Wing, where he can't harm anyone.  
  
When I find something--  
  
--You'll bring it directly to me.  
  
Sydney headed for the door, and Broots called him back, Syd? What are you going to do with Miss Parker?  
  
I'm taking her to see a friend of mine who's a general practitioner; she should be examined. Then I'm taking her to her house to pick up some things, and then home with me.  
  
If you need anything...  
  
Sydney smiled, I'll call you. And Broots, thank you.  
  
********************  
  
**Raines' Office  
Monday 9:33am**  
  
Sydney's voice held an uncustomary edge in it, Did you not hear what I said to you? Or are you being purposefully obtuse?  
  
I am not being obtuse, doctor; I am merely disagreeing with you. Miss Parker seems fine, I do not see the necessity in taking her away from the search for Jarod.  
  
Let me help you see the light then......the man who did it is one of your experiments gone wrong from SL-27, Raines, a man called Teddy. Eventually, we will uncover everything there is to find on him, and when we do--  
  
--All right, Sydney. I get the picture.  
  
What is the man's last name?  
  
You do not need his name in order to help Miss Parker.  
  
We need to bring him in.  
  
Don't be ridiculous.  
  
I'm not. As long as he is out there, he is a threat to Miss Parker, and to Centre security. How do you think Mr. Parker will react to that bit of news?  
  
Sydney smiled at Raines, who had no idea that Sydney was bluffing. Parker had still not returned any of his phone calls.  
  
Fooled by the implied threat, Raines growled, Theodore Ryan. That's his name. Last I checked, he was in an institution in upper New York state.  
  
I want the file.  
  
  
  
I need to know what he's capable of--  
  
--You don't need to know anything more than you already do--  
  
--The file, or I go straight to Mr. Parker.  
  
Raines glared at Sydney, but after a long moment, he wrote a file number down on a piece of paper and handed it to the doctor.  
  
He glared at Raines, How in the hell do you live with yourself?  
  
One could ask the same of you, Sydney.  
  
Sydney refrained from responding, and walked out the door; but his face was filled with the remorse which flooded his heart. There was no way he would ever be able to atone for what he had done at the Centre. He knew it, and so did Raines. It was a cross he would have to bear, but he would see that Miss Parker had no such weight to carry in her life.  
  
********************  
  
**Delaware State Rte. 1  
Monday 10:23 am**  
  
Sydney spoke into the cell phone, Theodore Ryan, Broots, that's the name to run. I want anything and everything you find. I've read the file, and it's....not very good. He paused, listening to the tech, then, Just bring it by my house later, okay? Thanks.  
  
He terminated the call and looked at Parker, whose pallor was terribly pale, Parker? You okay?  
  
I don't see why I have to go to a doctor. You realize they'll be nothing left--  
  
He grabbed her hand with his, --I'm not looking for evidence, Parker. I just want to be sure you're okay.  
  
Parker looked out the window at the passing landscape, tears welling up in her eyes. She squeezed the hand holding hers hard. She doubted that she would ever be okay again.  
  
******************  
  
**Miss Parker's House  
Monday Noon**  
  
He watched from down the street as the older man's car pulled up outside her house. He knew she would eventually come home. He smiled as he watched them get out of the car. She looked pale and shaken, but still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The protective way in which the older man handled her made Teddy burn inside. He wanted to jump out of his car and kill the man for touching her at all. The anger leapt when she leaned into the man for support.  
  
He turned one of the wooden alphabet blocks in his hand. The man would pay for touching her; she was his, and no one else's. They would both pay.  
  
******************  
  
**Miss Parker's House  
Monday 12:02 pm**  
  
Sydney opened the door and walked in, Parker hesitated on the porch. He turned back and held out his hand to her. Her eyes flicked up to his, the fear in them easy to read.  
  
His voice was soft and calm, It's okay, just take my hand.  
  
I don't want do this, Sydney.  
  
I'm here with you, nothing will happen.  
  
She gripped the outstretched hand tightly in her own, and he guided her through the door and into the foyer. He closed the door behind them, and saw the involuntary shiver run through her.   
  
He put his arm around her, We'll take it slowly. If you need anything, you just tell me, okay?  
  
She inhaled an uneasy breath, I'll try.  
  
He kissed her head, That a girl.  
  
She pulled away from him, and went to the closet in the downstairs hallway. She tugged a suitcase down from a shelf and set it on the dining room table. She packed a few books and odds and ends that were nearby, but she knew she needed to go upstairs to get her clothes. She looked up at the staircase, swallowing hard; there was no way in hell she would be able to do it. Her breath caught in her throat and tears filled her eyes. She slammed a hand over her mouth before any sound could escape.  
  
Her body was shaking with a fear so cold, it could only have come from the strongest scars of violation, and the deepest recesses of her psyche. Sydney closed his eyes for a moment, trying to center himself; she needed his strength, but it was so hard to watch her like this. He pulled in a breath of air through his nose, and opened his eyes. He walked to her and drew her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her back.   
  
Parker snuggled into him, reaching for the safety. He rubbed a hand on her back, and after a few minutes, he felt her calm slightly.   
  
Gently, he pushed her away, looking down into her eyes, She nodded, and he continued in a velvety voice, It happened upstairs? She nodded again, and he stroked her hair once, I'm going to be with you, it's okay. You have to go up there, you know that... Once again Parker nodded, but tears rolled down her face. Sydney kissed her sweetly on the cheek, I know it's hard, Miss Parker, but you will never heal if you don't face it head on. Her eyes darted to his, and he smiled reassuringly, I'll be with you every step of the way.  
  
Instinctively Parker grabbed Sydney's hand, with his free hand he picked up the suitcase, and together they walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Sydney set the suitcase on the bed, and Parker hovered in the doorway. He watched her closely, and the emotions playing across her face were easy for him to read: Fear, anger, vulnerability, helplessness, violation, and hatred.  
  
She couldn't take it. The colour drained out of her face, as she looked at the bed, and a moment later, she bolted from the room, heading for the bathroom. Sydney followed her, but she had slammed the door and locked it behind her.   
  
He knocked gently on the door, Miss Parker? You all right? Parker? Answer me.... He could only hear the sounds of dry heaving mixed with sobs. He sighed painfully, Please Parker, open the door.  
  
After a moment, he heard the lock click and the door opened. He walked in, and Parker was already leaning into the basin again. Just as he had done for her before, he slipped his left hand around her waist holding her stomach, and his right hand supported her forehead.  
  
His voice was smooth as glass, Easy, Parker....  
  
After a few minutes, she was over it, and he leaned her back into him, holding her for a moment. When he felt her shaking subside, he sat her on the toilet lid, and wet a washcloth with cold water. He knelt in front of her and dabbed the cool cloth on her face.  
  
There...you're okay.  
  
I can't do this, Sydney. I just can't.  
  
He sighed, Okay.....it's okay. You just stay here for a minute, relax, and I'll pack some clothes for you.  
  
She nodded and watched him as he stood, setting the cloth on the sink, and walked out of the room. She could hear him packing clothes for her and a few minutes later he was standing in the doorway, suitcase in hand.  
  
Come on, let's go.  
  
She took his hand and let him guide her out of the house and into the car. She felt like a little child, but she no longer cared; she just wanted the safety which he represented.  
  
Teddy watched them get back into the man's car and drive off. He smiled as he started his own engine. The older man couldn't stay with her all the time, and when he left, it would be time for Teddy to take what was his once more.  
  
**********************  
  
**Sydney's House  
Monday 8:33 pm**  
  
She had refused to go to one of the bedrooms upstairs. He had known that it was an irrational fear on her part, but given the strength of her emotions throughout the day, he had decided not to fight her. He sat on the end of the couch, a pillow and Miss Parker's head in his lap, a blanket covering her. His fingers absently ran through her hair as his mind whirred through the possible tactics to take with her.  
  
He immediately tossed out all the classic psychiatric models for dealing with victims of violent crime; he knew they would be useless. His brow creased with the deepening thoughts....what if he was too close to the patient to help her? It was a distinct possibility. As he began to think of alternate psychiatrists to call, the doorbell chimed. Gently, he slid out from under Parker's head, and went to the door. It was Broots.  
  
He opened the door, Come on in, he held a finger to his lips, but be quiet, Miss Parker's asleep.  
  
Broots nodded and Sydney indicated that they should go to the kitchen. The computer tech handed Sydney an envelope, which he opened.  
  
This everything?  
  
Everything I could find. Sydney looked up at him sharply and Broots continued, A lot of the files appeared as though they had recently been tampered with....  
  
  
  
Probably. Theodore Ryan is a piece of work Syd. He's a serious psychopath, in and out of mental institutions since 1983.  
  
Must have been when Raines became tired of his toy and he unleashed him upon society....  
  
Yep. He could be anywhere now, it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack.  
  
I don't think so, Broots.  
  
What do you mean, Syd?  
  
He's a classic sociopath; he's fixated on a subject, Miss Parker. He's not going to go away, until he feels that he has permanently conquered her.  
  
So what do we do?  
  
Broots....I want you to hack into the Delaware DMV mainframe--  
  
  
  
--I want you to gain access, then find his last known address for me on the outside.  
  
And what the hell are you going to do?  
  
Bring him back to the Centre.  
  
  
  
We can't leave him on the streets.....  
  
Why don't we just call a Sweeper team?  
  
Let me handle it, Broots. The tech shrugged, and Sydney saw him to the door, Thanks Broots, I appreciate it.  
  
When she wakes up, tell her I hope she feels better.  
  
Sydney nodded and watched Broots get into his car and drive away. He failed to notice the man sitting in the car a few doors down. The man who was watching him closely. The man with the dangerous smile on his face.  
  
*****************  
  
**Sydney's House  
Tuesday 3:04 am**  
  
The muffled sobs emanating from the room next to his, awoke him. He quickly rolled out of bed, pulled on pants and a shirt, and went to the guest room.   
  
He knocked softly, Miss Parker? Sobs were the only sound he could hear through the door, he knocked again,   
  
When she still didn't respond, he entered the room. She was crouched on the floor in the corner, her knees pulled to her chest, her head on her knees, sobbing. It pained him to see her experiencing such distress; it reminded him of the little girl who lost her mother. It had taken a part of her away; and that part was never recovered. It frightened him that this would do the same thing. He slowly approached her and knelt down, touching her knee softly.  
  
Parker....it's okay.  
  
Her voice was filled with anguish, No ....as long as he's out there, I'm never going to be safe.  
  
Sydney looked into the tear filled eyes and he felt a tightness in his chest. He wanted to reassure her, to tell her that it would be all right; but he knew he couldn't promise that. He wouldn't be able to watch over her twenty four hours a day, and he knew that this man would try and hurt her again. Raines had kept exhaustive notes in Teddy's file; Raines had created a sociopath who regarded human life as insignificant. Syd needed to put Teddy Ryan under lock and key in the Renewal Wing, and he needed to do it quickly.  
  
He smiled gently at Parker, Do you think you can sleep? She shook her head, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. He pulled her up by the hands, Why don't you lie down, and try, and I'll sit here with you, hmmm? Nothing will happen while I'm here.  
  
She thought about it for a moment, then finally nodded, allowing Sydney to lead her back to her bed. He tucked her in, like her mother used to, kissing her forehead. When his hand reached for the light on her nightstand, she grabbed at it, stopping him.  
  
His voice was gentle, Parker, it will be fine, I'm right here.  
  
Please leave it on.  
  
He smiled at her and after a moment said,   
  
Sydney sat down in the chair next to the bed, settling in for the long vigil, and Parker stared at him with fear filled eyes, clutching his hand with her own.  
  
He shook his head in worry, You need to try and rest. Close your eyes.... Her lips pulled into a tight line of tension; he spoke softly, Won't you even try for me?  
  
Parker's face contorted with tears, and she reached for Sydney to hold her. He slid onto the edge of the bed, and put his arms around her, rocking her reassuringly. She leaned into him, welcoming his warmth and safety.  
  
He stroked her hair lovingly, and began to sing to her in a soft, sweet baritone, **_La berceuse, ne pleurez pas, Vont dormir, le petit bébé; Quand réveillez, aurez gâteau, Et tout assez peu de chevaux. Les Noirs et des Baies, Tachettent et Grays..... _  
  
Within moments, Parker was asleep in his arms.  
  
******************  
  
**Sydney's House  
Tuesday 7:12 am**  
  
He had crept quietly into the guest bedroom, and stared at the occupants on the bed. The older man was sitting on top of the bed, leaning against the headboard; Parker was wrapped in a comforter, snuggled in his arms, her head on his chest. Ryan fingered the rope he was holding, feeling his blood begin to bubble up as he watched them sleep. He placed the rope over his shoulder, and pulled the gun from his pocket as he walked over to the left side of the bed. Ryan placed the gun barrel to Sydney's temple, and pulled the hammer back.  
  
No. This was too easy. It would be so much more enjoyable to make the man watch before he killed him. He released the hammer gently, and turned the gun around in his hand. Ryan raised his arm, and brought the handle of the gun down hard, across Sydney's head. The psychiatrist slumped over, causing Parker to stir slightly. Ryan quickly pulled Sydney from the bed and into the chair next to it. He tied the psychiatrist to the chair with the rope and smiled....  
  
**Tuesday 7:30 am**  
  
Sydney thought he heard the sounds of someone whimpering, but it seemed to take forever for him to push through the layers of darkness surrounding him. His eyes finally opened, and he realized he couldn't move. He looked at the bed in horror; Parker was pinned under Ryan, who was holding a gun to her head. She whimpered in fear.  
  
Get the hell away from her, Ryan.  
  
Ryan looked toward Sydney, I'm glad you're finally awake. I wouldn't have wanted you to miss this....  
  
The terror in Parker's voice tore at Sydney's heart, Help me, please....Sydney! Don't let him do this....  
  
Sydney struggled against the ropes binding him, God damnit Ryan, let her go!  
  
Ryan laughed and began to pull Parker's sweat pants down her legs. Parker cried again for Sydney, who could do nothing. He continued to pull at the ropes, cutting his wrists in the process. Ryan ripped Parker's shirt off of her, exposing her, and she began to scream.  
  
Once again, she pleaded to Sydney, in between her sobs, Please, Sydney...please help me....  
  
Sydney's eyes filled with tears, I swear to god Ryan, if you do this, I'll kill you....  
  
The psychiatrist continued to struggle against the rope, as Ryan began to kiss Parker's neck. Her sobbing escalated and Sydney thought his heart would explode. As she screamed for help, Sydney toppled the chair on its side and pulled against the rope with all his might.  
  
Ryan unzipped his pants and was shocked when he was grabbed from behind and tossed violently into a wall, his head connecting to it with a large thud. He crumpled quickly to the floor, unconscious. Sydney picked up the gun and shoved it into the waistband of his pants. He quickly went to Parker, wrapped her in a robe, and pulled her into his arms. Her anguished sobs were so deep, Sydney felt each one in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He held her firmly against him, gently rubbing her neck with his hand, Shhhh.....you're all right; I've got you.  
  
After a few moments, he felt her relax slightly, and he gently pushed her to arm's length, Parker...I need you to go downstairs and call a Sweeper team for me, okay? He stroked her face, brushing away her tears, Can you do that for me, sweetheart?  
  
Her tears continued to stream down her cheeks, but she finally spoke,   
  
She looked over at Ryan, and Sydney pulled her face back toward his, Don't worry about him, He extracted the gun from his pants, He's not going anywhere until the Sweeper team gets here.  
He kissed her forehead, I'll keep you safe, I promise you....  
  
Parker turned slowly and left the room, heading down the stairs. Sydney heard her on the phone a few moments later, and Ryan began to stir. The psychiatrist leaned against the footboard of the bed, pointing the gun at Ryan. The man's eyes snapped open, and he started to lunge at Sydney, who in response, cocked the hammer.  
  
Ah-ah...I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Ryan smiled, I'm not so sure you can do it at all.  
  
Sydney smiled back, Why don't you move then, and we'll find out?  
  
Ryan leaned into the wall, You love her, don't you? Sydney didn't answer, so the man continued, She is a beautiful thing, but she's mine; you shouldn't have touched her. But since you did, which do you like better, her tight little ass, or her tight little--  
  
The gun was thrust into Ryan's face, Finish that sentence, and you'll never utter another.  
  
Ryan laughed, Must have driven you nuts to know that I fucked her several times in one sitting. Want details? I'd be happy to give you details...  
  
Sydney's hand tightened around the gun; it took all of his courage to remain still. He wanted nothing more than to blow the man's head off.  
  
Ryan continued, What? No details of the do? I find that hard to believe.  
  
Sydney shoved the barrel of the gun into Ryan's mouth, What? Nothing more to say? I find _that_ hard to believe.  
  
The sound of car doors slamming, called Sydney's attention to the window. He stood up, and keeping the gun trained on Ryan, he quickly peered out; Sweepers.   
  
He motioned to Ryan, Get up, your escort is here.  
  
Ryan stood and smiled at Sydney, It's too bad for you, that you didn't have the balls to do it. They'll never keep me there, you know. Dr. Billy doesn't want me to be locked up. Screws up his data or something. Ryan laughed again as Syd guided him toward the door, You think about that when I have my next rendezvous with Miss Parker.  
  
Ryan turned and headed toward the staircase, and Sydney stopped dead in his own tracks, his eyes darkening almost to black.  
  
Parker was opening the door to let the Sweepers in when the gun went off upstairs. Sam and a few others pushed past her and bolted for the staircase, Parker a few paces behind. Upon reaching the landing, they found Sydney standing there, smoke still seeping from the gun barrel. Ryan was lying on his face, a single bullet in his head.  
  
Sydney's voice was calm, He tried to rush me, I had to shoot.  
  
He looked over at Parker, who was staring intently into his eyes. They held onto the look for a long moment, each trying to read the other's thoughts. She could feel the pain darting through his brown eyes; the pain of guilt. And he could see the relief in hers; she knew she was finally safe. The space between them was filled with silent words, exchanged in stark understanding. As the Sweepers cleared the body, Parker and Sydney never broke eye contact, nor did they move. The front door closed when the Sweepers left, and Parker finally went to him, a strange emotion clouding her face. She kissed his cheek and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into her.  
  
His voice was soft, but filled with emotion, Hey....what's all this?  
  
Instead of answering, Parker kissed his cheek again. He had kept his promise; he had kept her safe. They both knew what had been done, and they both knew why. Nothing else needed to be said.  
  
******************  
  
**Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep you little baby;  
When you wake, you'll have cake,  
And all the pretty little horses.  
Blacks and Bays, Dapples and Greys....  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
